1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication systems, and in particular, to providing a bandwidth boost to a client using a wireless communication path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internet clients establish communication paths with service providers to gain access to the Internet. The communication paths can be made up of different types of physical media, such as a wire, fiber optic cables, or air (for wireless). The service provider transmits data over the communication path to the client at a particular bandwidth. The bandwidth over any single communication path is unfortunately limited by the physical media making up the communication path, the client's interface with the communication path, such as a modem, and other factors.
A client can receive the data at a higher bandwidth by establishing multiple communication paths with the service provider. The service provider disassembles the data and transmits segments of the data over the multiple communication paths. The client reassembles the segments of data that were received over the multiple communication paths using conventional techniques. Unfortunately, the multiple communication paths should ideally be of the same media type to allow for easier reassembly of the segments of data. In some situations, that could mean installing three or more phone lines into a building in order to get the increased bandwidth. If the communication paths are not of the same media type, the client may have a more difficult time reassembling the segments of data.